The purpose of this study is to determine if the combination of zinc gluconate-glycine lozenges and vitamin C can decrease in the duration and severity of the common cold. A recent study indicated that zinc gluconate-glycine lozenges (13.3 mg zinc) when taken every two hours while awake significantly reduced the duration of symptoms of the common cold. Vitamin C has consistently been shown to decrease the duration of cold episodes and the severity of the symptoms of the common cold. It would be expected that combining these agents may cause a decrease in the duration and severity of the common cold. This could possibly allow the use of a lower total daily dose of zinc, thus decreasing the possibility of such side effects as nausea. Six groups of forty patients in each will be tested at the first onset of cold symptoms. Group 01 will take zinc placebo lozenges every three hours while awake, and vitamin C placebo twice daily. Group 02 will take 9 mg zinc gluconate - glycine lozenges every three hours while awake and vitamin C placebo twice daily. Group 03 will take 13.3 mg zinc gluconate - glycine lozenges every three hours and vitamin C placebo twice daily. Group 04 will take zinc placebo lozenges and Vitamin C. Group 05 will take 9 mg zinc gluconate - glycine lozenges every three hours and vitamin C twice daily. Group 06 will take 13.3 mg zinc gluconate - glycine lozenges every three hours and vitamin C twice daily. Each patient will record daily symptoms throughout their cold, and return to the clinic when the cold episode has ended. The mean number of days that the cold lasted will be compared b y group in order to test the effect of treatment on duration. The mean symptom scores, both individually and as a total score, will be compared to determine the effect of the treatments on the severity of the cold episode.